


The Blizzard

by cookiesandcream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Friendship, Niall-centric, zianourry friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesandcream/pseuds/cookiesandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five boys get stuck inside their school during one of London's worst ever blizzards. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Worst has Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I read 'Trapped' by Michael Northrop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to delete the prolouge because I don't see the point of it so heres Chapter 1. :)

 

> "The worst has yet to come"

Like any of them knew it though. Everything wasn't clashed together and nobody's lives were threatened. Everything was normal besides the buzz of a huge snowstorm that was supposed to hit London tommorow.

"psst Niall' Louis whispered from the seat across from Niall and "Yeah Lou?" Niall says in a soft tone and out of the corner of his eye he sees Louis 'accidentally' drop his pencil to the floor and lean over to pick it up. "You hear about the huge snowstorm tommorow?" and Niall scrunches his brows in wonder "Uh I heard about snow but not a  _huge_ snowstorm' Niall replies in a hushed manner.

"Louis!" their teacher Ms. Elderberry shouts and Louis immediately sits back up holding his pen and dangling it as to say he dropped his pencil and she gives him a warning look. "This is a warning Louis next time you won't be so lucky" she says and turns back towards the board. 

Louis looks at Niall once then back at their teacher then he finally says "I'll tell you more at lunch" and Niall nods both their heads turning back to the board for the last five minutes of class.

Once they reach the end of class Louis is immediately stuck to Niall's side like glue, because this was usually where they bumped into Harry, who didn't like Niall very much.

"Is Liam going to be at lunch today or is he still doing the extra credit project?" Niall asks once they get into the hallway and Louis looks at the blonde "I think he's going to be there today why are Zayn and I not good enough for you?' Louis asks with fake offense "No! I was just wondering not that I don't like you guys its just-" Niall stops when he sees a smirk on Louis's face.

"Why are you smirking?" Niall asks and Louis' smirk grows wider "Oh I just knew you would fall for the bait" and Louis laughs a bit at the blondes expression. "Ni, I mean I was just playing about me and Zayn not being good enough" Louis says placing a hand on Niall's shoulder. "Oh...hey! You asshole!" Niall says loudly smacking Louis's forearm making Louis fake cry. After that both boys started laughing at the same time making them laugh harder.

"What are you laughing about moron?" someone behind them says seething and they both stop laughing immediately and some students looked at the three "Uh hi Harry" Niall says turning around but not looking at the brunnette.

"What are looking at, the ants?' Harry countered and Niall slowly raises his head and he feels Louis's arm pulling him closer "Get out of here Harry" louis spits and Harry raises his eyebrows humorously.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Harry says crossing his arms and staring at Louis who squirms a bit under his gaze "Get a teacher like last time because last time...hmm let me think didn't work. Did it blondie?" Harry says and waits for a reply from the blonde who remains his ground and after a few moments Harry gets a bit mad and steps closer to Niall who tries to step backward but Harry was to fast and he pulled the front of the blonde's shirt towards him making the blonde stumble into him "Did it?" Harry threatens and Niall shakes his head rapidly.

Niall thinks he's imagining things when he sees guilt swimming in Harry's eyes as he "gently" pushes the blonde back towards Louis who stables the blonde and Louis makes Niall start walking the opposite way of Harry who fled the scene along with some scattered students in the hallway.

Louis was worried about the blonde but he knew that Niall would say "I don't want to talk about it" and Louis would leave it at that and start cheering Niall and himself up  with some of stupid jokes that always made Niall laugh.

They both met up with Zayn and the three walked to lunch together and they sat down after getting their lunches. "So Louis you were going to tell me about the snowstorm tommorow?" Niall asks redirecting Louis's thougths about earlier to something else.

"What? Oh yeah uh well theres supposed to be a huge snowstorm to hit here tommorow around when school ends, but I reckon it's probably not going to be as bad the news repors say, you know how most of the time they wrong" Louis says with a wave of his hand.

"I heard that it was supposed to be the worst snowstorm to hit London though" Liam says in a confused tone and Louis shrugs. " I guess we'll find out tommorow" Zayn adds and Niall shrugs and continues to eat. The whole rest of lunch they joke around and talk about classes and complain about their teachers like any other teenagers would.

Then they all headed to last period the only class that Liam and Niall had together which was Science with Mr. Green. _Ironic_ Niall remembers the first time I heard his teachers name.  Mr. Green was one of Niall's favorite teachers though, because he actually cared unlike other teachers in schools and he is a pretty good explainer, lucky for some kids that didn't grasp things that quickly.

"Louis told me about what happened, you want to talk about it?" Liam said looking at Niall while unloading his books to under his chair. "Nah I'm fine besides he's rght there" Niall says guesturing his head to Harry who was distracted by Jason; aka Harry's best friend. "Like he'd pay attention with Jason around" Liam scoffs "Are you sure your alright?" he adds and Niall chuckles at Liam 

"Li stop being dramatic, I'm fine thanks for asking" Niall says giving Liam a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder which Liam returns. Then the final bell rings and everyone gets settled into their seats waiting for Mr. Green to come in and tell the class what to do. Five minutes went by and he still wasn't there, the classroom begun in quiet chatter about their teacher who was never late was not in class.

"Where do you reckon he is?" Niall said in a whisper just in case and Liam turned to him "I don't know maybe a trick or something, but I don't remember Louis or Zayn talking about a subsitute in here" Liam implies

Ten more minutes pass and Niall just started to do his homework he hadn't finished in other classes, as did Liam after seeing what the blonde was doing. They only had five more minutes till they were free to go. The rule at this school was if 20 minutes pass and there is no teacher your free to leave the classroom. Finally 20 minutes was up and the whole class packed up and headed out the door.

Liam and Niall walked back to their lockers trying there best to stay away from Harry. "Is he still with Jason you think?" Niall questioned and Liam looked around "I bet so.  Do you need a ride home?" Liam asks and Niall nods "Uh that'd be great yeah" and Liam smiles "You wanna come over mine instead actually?" Liam asks

"Sure" Niall replies and Liam starts texting on his phone "I'm gonna invite Louis and Zayn too" Liam adds as he types into his phone. They started walking around the long way to the front of the school after they both got their bags from their lockers, both decided to go the long way to wait for a reply from zayn or louis.

Finally Louis texted back and Nial noticed that Liam's phone vibrated and Liam also noticed fishing his phone out of his pocket and reading the text. "So Zayn or louis?" Niall asked and Liam looks up from replying "Uh Lou he said he's totally up for it and he'll be there right after his winter track team practice ends" Liam says and almost immediatly after his phone buzzes again with a message from Zayn.

"I'm up for it, need a ride though" and Niall chuckles "Leave it to Zayn to be so simple sentenced making us figure it out" he admitted and Liam nods replying to Zayn then putting away his phone wrapping a arm around Niall's shoulder walking out to Liam's car.

* * *

Once Zayn, Liam and Niall all got to Liam's house they all headed to the kitchen in search of some food and some cola. "One cola, two cola, three cola" Liam counts out loud putting each can on the counter next to the fridge.  "Thanks Li" Niall says reaching over for his and Zayn does the same thing. "So lads what do you guys have for homework?" Niall asks and Zayn shrugs nibbling on his chip "I think I've got math and history" Zayn says after his shrug and Liam smiles "I've got none did it in study" Liam says and Niall glares at his grinning face.

Zayn laughs at the two putting his arm on top of Niall's shoulder who looks at Zayn and smiles. "When do you guys think Louis going to get here?" Liam asks and Zayn shrugs "Could be any minute now guess we'll have to wait and find out" Zayn says

"How could he run outside without freezing to death I mean its the middle of winter" Niall says rubbing his arms that had no sleeves. Liam sees this and tosses Niall a hoodie that was hanging on a peg on a wall "Life saver you are Payno" Niall says with a laugh "Payno? Nialler I thought I was the one who came up with the nicknames" someone says from behind them making them all jump.

"Louis!" Zayn cried looking at Louis giving him a 'really' face who just shrugs "But Ni, Payno I like it" Louis agreed ruffling Niall's hair making the boy laugh. "How was track?" Liam asks and Louis shrugs "Good I guess" and he hangs his coat on a rack messily.

After they all discussed their classes and homework for the day and of course had some food they all went out to play some football in the backyard. Niall joked it might the last time in a while because of the  ** _h_** _uge_ snowstorm. They all laughed none knowing that it was the last time outside for a while. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it :)


	2. When Everythings Starts to go Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been trying to update earlier but it just never works.

"Niall get up your going to be late for school!" Niall heard his mother yell from outside his door. Niall groaned opening his eyes expecting to see a blinding light of snow like he thought there would be, instead he saw a grey light shining around his room and no snow outside.

Niall groaned. He thought there was going to be no school last night so he stayed up late on his phone playing 'Flappy Bird'. He flopped over on his twin bed acidentaly falling off the bed onto the cold wooden floor with a thud. He groaned again. Niall stayed on the floor for a few more seconds before pushing himself up and grabbing some jeans and pulling them on.

He was taking his time until he saw his alarm clock read ' **6:53',** and his bus came at 6:58. Scrambling around the room Niall threw on a random shirt which so happened to be a simple white medium sleeved shirt. After he threw it on he put all his things into his sling bag, he grabbed his ed sheeran sweatshirt and threw it over his head. He started to style his hair in a messy quiff.

He then threw the gel, it landed somewhere on the floor. Niall pratically threw his door open and slammed it shut running down the stairs in loud thuds. "Niall your lunch and breakfast are on the table" is mother said who was making her own sandwich quickly. Apparently his mother thought she might've had no work today due to the strom too.

"Thanks mum" Niall says kissing his mother's cheek and grabbing the bagged lunch and throwing it inside his synch and grabbing the egg omelet his mother made and taking a bag then putting it in his mouth while he grabbed a water and an extra chip bag and throwing it also iside the bag and then he pulled his two strings on each side closing his bag. Luckily he grabbed the rest of his omelette before it fell onto the floor.

"Bye Mum!" Niall shouted running out the door before his mother could reply. He ran until he could see his bustop from where he stood. What he saw before him was his bus taking off down the road with Niall chasing after but he clearly wasn't fast enough. He knew he couldn't get a ride from anybody today because they all planned to get to work early so they could get out early, so he pulled a beanie over his head letting some hir stick up from under his beanie, and shoves his hands into his slgiht warm pockets. He took out his headphones and his ipod and started playing some music, and then he started walking in the direction of the school.

After a good 7 minutes the wind picked up making Niall stare at his feet while shielding his face from the bitter bite of the wind. He turned up his music so he didn't have to hear howls of the wind.

He was oblivious to the world around him except for what was in front of him, so he didn't see a black car pulling up next to him. Then all of a sudden he was walking then he had a hand over his mouth dragging him backwards into a car. Niall tried to squirm away from the strangers grip around his waist as he got pulled into the back seat of the black car. He tried to crawl out but the guy's grip held him back as he closed the door and the driver took off.

Niall frantically tried to get the man off him until he heard some chuckles and then a familiar smell hit him. It was Zayn's car. Niall relaxed into the hold of the person a bit turning to be face to face with blue orbs otherwise known as Louis Tomlinson. He yanked his earbuds out glaring at Louis. 

"What the hell was that for?" Niall asked loudly "i thought you were going to kill me!" he ranted on and Louis just chuckled "Was this your plan?" Niall asked Zayn who he figured was driving the car.

"No. But I tried tog et your attention and you couldn't hear because of your ear buds!" Zayn exclaims flicking Niall's ear quickly before paying attention to the road. "Why were you walking anyway?" Louis asks and Niall shrugs "Missed the bus" he replied

"Ah you think there was gonna be know school?" Louis says and Niall nods "Yup"

Zayn chuckles "Us too that's my onl excuse of driving today because of you know the snow" Zayn says and Niall understands. Louis crawls his upper body to the front careful of the wheel and he turns on the radio and 'Roar' comes on mkaing Louis crawl back and do a mini dance part urging Niall to join him and he does.

They do this for five more minutes until they reach the school and they all walk towards the main doors talking about staying late with Zayn to give him some input on his art project. They of course will invite Liam at lunch they decided because Liam doesn't really have classes with them but once he does he sits all the way on the opposite side of the classroom.

They all head their seperate ways after Louis and Niall thank Zayn for the ride. 

+

It was lunch now and the four boys all sat at the lunch table together chatting like they always do but something was different. And that something different was they had all their things to go home because right after lunch they got to leave and go home before the snow.

However the boys weren't going home right away, they all were staying with Zayn who said he'd give them a lift home afterwards. The boys didn't actually believe it was going to be that bad of snow so they took their time.

"I think blue looks nice" Louis says from where he's sitting on a desk in the art room and Zayn nods as he's painting. "Nah I think red" Niall says dangling his feet back and forth on the desk and Liam contemplates at the picture "No none of those I think green" he says and Zayn sighs and shakes his head with a laugh "You three can never agree on anything" hes says with a laugh "Yes we can, we all agree your an amazing artist" Niall says putting his elbows on his knees aand his hand under his chin.

"Aww Nialler" Louis cooes ruffling the blushing boy's hair and Niall gives him a small smile "Thanks Ni" Zayn says with a huge smile "Alright I think I'm done for now" he says getting up and putting his art under the vent so it could dry while the other sput the paint cans away.

"Lets go" Liam says and they head out closing the door behind them. "I'm gonna go start the car you guys stay here" Zayn says and he pulls his hood up because it had started snowing a while ago.

They all watch seeing Zayn turn the car on but they see him try time and time again but it didn't turn on. They got interupted of looking at Zayn and his car by two students walking over to them "You guys stay late too?" a voice asks and they all turn around to be face to face with no other than Harry Styles and his best friend Jason Denton. 

"yeah we did. Why are you here?' Louis asks sternly and they both smirk but n Niall's eyes he thinks Harry's faking it but again he shake sit off. "Cause we can be. Now do you guys have a ride out of this rotten hell" Jason snarls the last part and then Zayn comes back in with a panicked expression "Guys I can't get the car started the engine is frozen" ( _Now I really don't know about cars so if this is wrong just go with it_ )

"What do you mean? Were stuck here?" Liam asks and Zayn gulps "I tried calling my mum but theirs no signal the snow must've triggered something with the tower or something" Zayn says "How bad is it out there?" Niall asks timidly and Zayn looks at him and glances at Harry. "Pretty bad the snow is pretty deep out there. And why are they here?" Zayn asks harshly making the boys smirk more especially Jason.

"Great. Just great." Liam says "Is anyone else here?" Louis asks the boys

"Not that we've seen well besides Bart the janitor" Jason says "And you weirdo and your friends" Harry says directly to Niall and Louis inwardly growls. Niall however just shakes it off "we shouldn't just stand here then, I mean its freezing unless you guys have a ride" Niall says 

"Nope no ride, now I agree with this ass that we should keep moving" Jason says moving forward to put his arm on Niall's shoulder teasingly but Louis 'accidentaly' falls over to the side making Niall shift sideways. "Lets just go" Harry says walking past all of them towards the more enclosed area of the school.

Everyone else trudged behind him, and Jason was lagging behind kicking dust in the air over and over again. They called to him multiple times to keep up but Jason ignored them trudging along.

"Maybe our parents will come and get us" Zayn suggested trying to get their hopes up "Yeah maybe" Liam said as they stopped in the hallway which was a few minutes from the main hallway. "we could try and wait by the entrance" Louis suggests stopping in his tracks and crossing his arms with a huff.

They all agree and they start walking towards the main entrance, Louis keeping an eye on the blonde who was frankly quiet. Louis also kept a watchful on Jason because for some reason right now he felt that Harry wasn't the threat. Once they arrive they all sit on the wall facing the glass windows so they could see their parents if they came.

Louis made sure to keep Niall from Harry and Jason as far as possible and he saw Zayn's eyes fill with protection since he saw Harry and Jason. He saw Zayn sit on the opposite side of Niall wrapping his arm around his shoulder and Liam sat on the opposite side of Louis making sure he didn't do anything stupid while the two other boys were on the other side of Liam chatting away quietly.

After a minute they all were staring out the ice cold windows seeing the snow keep piling and piling on top of eachother not seeming to ever stop. An hour passed and two of the six boys were asleep; they were Niall and Harry. Harry had fallen asleep in a weird position on the floor and Niall fell asleep cuddled into Zayn's protective hold. 

The boys were getting pretty hungry and they all started talking quietly on what to do until they saw Jason get up and go behind them somehow getting the screen off the vending machine to come off. He grabs six  throwing them at each of them and putting one beside harry. They all thank him and continue to stare out the window, and its been at least 3 hours since they seen a car go by and the condition of the driving didn't look to well they kept turning and slipping.

"We can't just sit here I say we make a camp somewhere" Liam says standing up getting his lunch bag and walking over to the vending machine. "What are you doing?" louis hisses but not harshly 'I'm collecting the things in here for later" he replies "What if one of us gets lost in the dark what if were hungry?" Jason says with a smirk and Liam raises one in the air toward him putting it back on the vending machine.

"one" Liam says sternly walking back to them

"Zayn, Jason get Harry and Niall up we have to go somewhere else" Liam orders and Jason roughly pokes Harry with his foot making Harry sit up groaning and rubbing his eyes. "C'mon were going" was all Jason said pulling Harry up harshly making the sleepy boy stumble right into Louis "Uh you alright there?" Louis asks straightneing Harry up and Harry nods standing back up.

Zayn had a different approach of waking Niall up, because the blonde never liked to get up. So he stood up dragging Niall's body with him making the younger one groan and he starts to wake up stumbling a bit "Hmm whats up?" Niall slurs sleepily and Zayn smiles at him "we've gotta move somewhere else " Zayn explains pulling the boy up more.

"lets go" Louis says "and stay together its pretty dark here" he adds and Liam opens a flashlight app on his phone pointing it in the left direction. "lets head this way" Liam says and they all reluctantly follow the boy. 

> These boys had no idea what was in store in the next days and just how bad this snowstorm is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Tell me if its any good. Hope you liked it though!


	3. All Good Things must Come to an End

It was now later at night and the group had luckily found the cafeteria, right near the kitchen because it just so happened they had a huge and differently styled cafeteria. They had all agreed to camp there, and then Liam came up with the idea of finding another light from the janitors closet, and they also decided to have a guard (kind of) incase something happens.

Both Louis and Jason wanted to be on watch but in the end louis won for the first watch while Jason got second shift, because mainly Louis didn't trust Jason to help Liam and Zayn back while they were out looking for a light. 

Liam and Zayn had left just over 5 minutes ago, and Louis was left staring blankly at the high dark ceiling watching and listening around for anything peculiar. What he saw was Jason asleep normally with his back turned to the others, Harry again sprwaled out asleep again against the wall, and Niall asleep with his head on his bag, using it as a pillow.

Louis hears no cars, no alarms, no anything really except for the shuffling of one of the three boys or him and some low sqeaks from the ceiling like it always had done. The ceiling in the cafeteria wasn't as thick as the rest of the school. Because first of all they started building this first when they were rebuilding the whole school and they didn't have the right supplies for the roof so they improvied with some less thick things, and they put it on the roof therefore too late for the thicker things, which made the cafeteria ceiling not a very strong yet strong.

It was only five minutes later Louis heard voices and at first he thought it was Niall sleep tallking because sometimes he did that he had learned but he soon realized it wasn't Niall or any other of the two boys. 

"Liam! Zayn" Louis whispered-yelled harshly by the cafeteria door not wanting to wake up the others, and instantly lights hit him directly where he stood and he stumbles back a bit. Until two figures reach him resteadying his balance "Louis mate thank goodness you whsipered or we would have thought the door was open to the library" Louis hears Liam's voice speak with a light chuckle.

"I see you found the lights?" Louis says and they reply with a small yes as they walk back towards their 'camp' where the other three were lying asleep on the cafeteria floor. "Their asleep so you guys can go sleep too, I'm still on watch for like another hour so" Louis says dragging on his sentence "Yeah okay, how long have you been on 'shift'?" Liam says using his fingers in qutations for the word shift.

"About an hour so, now get to sleep" Louis says shooing them to go and rest. They both complied and within fifteen minutes both were asleep. It was now the start of Jasons shift, and it seemed like the perfect timing when Jason woke up and told Louis "Go away. I got this." Louis complied after a moment and layed down against the wall and his eyes closed.

+

When he woke up again, he heard loud rumbling in different tones echoing around him making him open his eyes to see Harry and Niall bickering and Liam and Zayn bickering back at Harry who was focused mostly on Niall. "What's going on here?" Louis yelled standing himself up and walking over to them.

"Jasons gone Lou" Liam explained to Louis whose eyebrows furrowed "And its probably his fault" Harry yells pointing to Niall who glared hard at Harry "Me? What about you, your his best friend" Niall yells back and Harry steps closer and Niall doesn't budge. However Liam, Zayn, and Louis move closer to Niall.

"lay off Harry, did he talk to you?" Liam says and Harry grunts and steps back rubbing his hands all over his hair. "No he did not" he replies.

After a moment of awkward silence, they heard some weird creaks that they had never heard in the cafeteria before. It ends after moment so they go into the kitchen with their flashlights and try to see if their was anything for them to eat besides stupid bags of junk. Unfortunetly there wasn't much except for some bread and some soup and milk's that probably weren't even good.

They stuck with the bread and the chips and ate in silence until an hour later the strange noises came back making them all alert. They looked around and heard more strange noises, by now they were all finished eating, and the time was around 2:30pm and the creaks only grew louder. They all were standing staring at the ceiling until a crash was heard.

They all stood in a circle seperated, of course, and their heads turned slowly to see part of the heavy particially thin ceiling collapsed with piles and pilesin front of the door. They all are shaken until a low rumbling hums along with the loud endless creaks that surround the ceiling. Liam was the first to snap out of the shocked faze, fianlly realizing what was happening.

"RUN! The ceiling's coming down!" Liam yells scooping up his bag onto his shoulder and bolting with the others trailing behind to the next nearest door which was on the other end of the long cafeteria. And behind them , where they had been standing only moments before was covered with the heavy roof particles and 5 feet of snow on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for the long wait I started this on Saturday intended to update this for Harry's birthday but well look now its almost Thursday..But I hope you liked this cahpter and please tell me what you think about this. Till next time..(:


	4. When The World Comes Crashing Down

> _They all stood in a circle seperated, of course, and their heads turned slowly to see part of the heavy particially thin ceiling collapsed with piles and pilesin front of the door. They all are shaken until a low rumbling hums along with the loud endless creaks that surround the ceiling..behind them , where they had been standing only moments before was covered with the heavy roof particles and 5 feet of snow on top._

_  
_The four boys with their lives in stake ran from the very edge they called 'camp' only moments ago. They were jumping and dodging the circular lunch tables with chairs attached to them, trying their best to escape the wrath of the ceiling collapsing. The bitter air swept, giving them all a whip of biting wind against their faces as they ran.

"The roof!" louis yells in panic as another part of the roof only about 10 feet from them collapses. Harry and Niall both look back as Liam shouts "Keep going!"

As they ran Harry and Niall had started to slowly gain behind the other three boys. They were only halfway through their huge cafeteria, and they cursed the cafeteria for only having two doors one on each opposite end of the cafeteria. "hurry up its still collapsing!" Zayn yells to the whole group

This statement made Niall look backwards seeing the whole roof collapsing on its self. A medium sized chunk falls and then 3 seconds after 8 feet come piling on top of it. However Niall doesn't see that his pathway consists of a chair leg, and once he finally does its too late, he trips over the leg crashing to the freezing marble floor. He groans and goes to get up but is forced down when part of the roof falls on his foot. 

His foot is slammed to the ground, and now bent in an awkward angle. Niall then shrieks queitly in pain but it was enough to grab Harry's attention.

"Niall?" He says and turns around to find the boy struggling to free himself from the roof particles before the other part of the roof decides to fall covering his entire body. Harry turns back around saying "spuh" and begins to run away not very fast though.

"Harry?" Niall calls clear desperation and pain in his voice but he knows Harry didn't hear him. So he tries again to muster his strength through his body even though it was screaming in pain, to escape the wedges around his foot. 

Though Harry does hear him, and he stops in his tracks, his lips spreading apart in realization of what he was doing. So he turns to see Niall now covering his head with his hands, and he hears the strange creaks again. He bolts forward sliding on his knees towards Niall, grabbing the boys armpits and pulling him out of the tight wedge he was in, quickly dragging himself and Niall away.

He stops against one of the divider walls huddling Niall in his arms, so the blonde would not fall. As a chilling breeze whips across their faces, they look out to see the area they were in only a few seconds before covered in roof material and heavy thick snow. Both the boys are breathing hard at the stunt they just pulled.

"Can you move?" Harry asks Niall and Niall shakes his head mumbling "I don't know" but once he tries to move his ankle he seizes in pain crumbling in Harry's arms. Luckily Harry pulls him back up "That answers that, c'mon we got to go" Harry says grabbing Niall's arm and wrapping it around his shoulder and they start to hobble off quickly. They hear Zayn and Louis calling them in the distance, and Harry reassures Niall that they'd be okay. 

"Thanks Harry" Niall says barely heard by himself but Harry doesn't hear him either but they continue to hobble off.

+

(with Zayn, Liam, and Louis)

The boys were arguing and panicking when they found out they lost Harry and Niall. "Well they've got to be somewhere unless-" Liam starts and Zayn starts to get angry "Don't say it" He growls lowly and Liam starts to protest until Louis puts a hand on his shoulder signaling  him to stop. "Were all worried what might happen with Niall and Harry being alone together" Louis says and Zayns fists tighten "He better fuckin not" He says harshly getting ready to go run to find them.

"Hold it right there, we have no idea where they are and we can't just go looking for them like this" Liam says and Louis agrees, leaving Zayn to sigh and lift his head up towards the opposite end of the cafeteria. Once he does look in the distance he sees the two boys staggering forward as fast as they could.

"Niall! Harry!" Zayn shouts running to them "Zayn!" Liam protests but he sees he's to late. "The roof is gonna break on them" Louis says before sighing and running after them.

"What happened?" Zayn says once he reaches them going under Niall's other arm, both him and Harry picking up their pace. "Explain later c'mon" Harry says and they walk faster with Liam yelling at them to hurry up and motioning them to the edge, because it was closest and safest bet yet. Luckily they arrive on the edge before the roof chunks crushed them.

"Its alright Niall we made it" Harry whispers sensing the boy's mood as they set him down against the wall, a few seconds later they all watched the ceiling collapse all at once except for the edges of the roof. "Whew!" Liam says then he crouches down to Niall's level giving the blonde a concerned look. 'What happened" he asked 

"I-I was-s running and and I tripped over something and then the r-roof fell on my my foot" Niall started with painful stutters and then Harry noticing this finished for him "And now its twisted like this", pointing to the blondes right foot and Niall nods "well what do we do now?' Louis asks with a shiver

"Well I know one thing, we can't stay here because this part might collapse soon too" Zayn says shurgging his jacket closer to his body "We have to stay here though" Liam says and they all look at him in confusion. "Well look at him, he's already in a lot of pain, and if we move him it would be to painful for him to move with his foot screwed like that" Liam explains

Once they all process what Liam told them Niall is quick to speak up "You guys go, I don't want to be the reason you all die because I couldn't bloody move!" he says and gets frustrated at the end. 

"And we dont want to be the reason you die just because we left you here to die" Harry retorts and Niall begins to protest but Louis cuts him off "Harrys right Niall". "So Liam?" Zayn asks a pondering Liam "If we move him right now he'd be in too much pain so an option is to stay here, but we could have someone carry him and not the other thing we did before or else we'll be in trouble" he says clearly

"I'll carry him" Harry's voice speaks up with Niall's eyes staring at him in clear confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait.. (:


End file.
